Occupant restraint systems for use in vehicles are known in the art. One type of restraint system includes an actuatable inflatable restraint module, which has an inflatable restraint that is commonly referred to as an air bag. A controller determines whether the restraint module is to be actuated to inflate the air bag within a vehicle passenger compartment. The restraint module is actuated by the controller upon the occurrence of a predetermined condition for which a vehicle occupant is to be restrained. For example, when a sensor senses a vehicle condition indicative of a deployment collision condition and, in response thereto, the restraint module is actuated.
In certain circumstances, even if the predetermined deployment condition occurs, the restraint system refrains from actuating the restraint module (i.e., the air bag is not inflated). Specifically, if the occupant associated with the restraint module is located in a position such that actuating the restraint module and deploying the air bag will not enhance restraint of the occupant, actuation of the restraint module does not occur. An occupant who is very near the restraint module is referred to as being within an occupant out-of-position zone. Deploying the air bag for an occupant who is within the occupant out-of-position zone will not enhance restraint of the occupant.
A restraint system with restraint control in response to occupant seating conditions is commonly referred to as a "smart" restraint system. Smart restraints control not only deployment of the restraint, but also the timing and manner of deployment. For example, in a smart air bag restraint, the amount of inflation fluid used to inflate the bag is controlled in response to sensed occupant position.